Come Back To Me
by rockonbaby0
Summary: There's an open mic night coming up at Hogwarts and Draco needs to win Hermione back. Hmm... I wonder how he'll do it. Song fic


Song is 'Come Back To Me' by Plain White T's (Lyrics centred and italic)

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. All J Ks and Plain White T's

**COME BACK TO ME**

Draco woke to a tapping sound. He sleepily rubbed his eyes and realised the tapping was an owl. Hermione's owl to be exact. He got out of bed and opened the window. Worried what could have happened for Hermione to owl him at 2 in the morning, Draco hurriedly opened the scroll.

_Draco,_

_Meet me in the Astronomy Tower ASAP._

_Love Hermione _

_Xxx_

Draco picked up his cloak and ran out the door.

&

"Hermione, what is it? What's happened?" Draco yelled while opening the door to the Astronomy Tower.

"Dr...Draco," Hermione stuttered through sobs, "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry"

"What for you haven't done any thing wrong?"

"I can't do this anymore Drake"

"W...What?" Draco muttered.

"Us, Draco. I love with you all my heart but I know no one else will understand. Harry and Ron will hate me. They'll never talk to me again and.. I just don't think I could take that Draco. I love you, I'm so sorry."

And with that Hermione ran out of the door tears streaming down her face.

&

Half an hour later Draco was still sat in the corner of the Astronomy Tower staring at the floor. Hermione had been the one good thing in his life. His mum and dad were dead, and most of his friends had ditched him when he turned to Dumbledore. He spent every holiday in Malfoy Manor alone with just the house elves for company, thinking about Hermione and being back at school and with her once more.

Suddenly, the door opened and Draco's head snapped up hoping to see Hermione. But it was only Blaise.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked.

"I found Hermione's letter. Sounded serious." Blaise was the only person who Knew about his and Hermione's relationship. And he only knew because he'd caught then snogging in an empty class room on the fourth floor."

"She dumped me Blaise. She said she loved me but she couldn't do it anymore. That no one would understand."

"What are you sitting here moping around for? You should be out there plotting to get her back. You love her. You can't just give up."

"But what can I do? She seemed pretty final. I'd have to do something pretty big to get her back. How can I show her that I can't live without her? "

"You could send her flowers."

"No, no that's not enough."

"Flowers and chocolates?"

"Nope."

"Jewellery, all girls love jewellery."

"Hermione's not like other girls."

"Fine. What does she like?"

"Reading."

"Buy her a book. "

"Horse riding."

"Buy her a horse."

"School. And don't even think about suggesting I buy her Hogwarts. Anyway it's not enough. She doesn't want material things. She's not like that."

"Well, there's that Open Mic Night for Seventh years on Saturday."

"And that helps me how?"

"Sing to her. Tell her in front of the whole year that you love her."

"Yeah, but she left me because of what people will think. What her friends will think."

"If her friends are really her friends than they'll accept that you love each other and leave you be. It's her life, her heart. They'll understand that."

"You're right, so I sing to her. I tell her I love her in front of everyone."Draco announced excitedly but then he frowned," But ... what do I sing? What do I say?"

"Now that's the hard question."

&

For Hermione the week went agonisingly slow. Outside of lessons, Hermione spent most of her time crying her eyes out in her room. She shut everyone out. She'd dumped the only boy she'd ever loved, the only boy that had ever loved her for her friends and now she was shutting them out and sending them away anyway.

She knew it was stupid it was her who'd split up with Draco not the other way around and she would bet any amount of money that Draco wasn't crying in his room right now. He was probably out there finding someone else. After all she was nothing to mourn over. She wasn't pretty. She wasn't interesting. She'd done Draco a favour by ending their relationship he could do so much better than her and when he found her she'd be happy for him. He deserved a beautiful, witty woman to spend his life with.

&

For Draco, Saturday came round way too fast. He was so nervous and he was driving Blaise insane.

"What if she just rejects me again Blaise? What if she tells me she doesn't want me anymore and in front of the whole of seventh year? I don't think I could take it."

"She won't Drake. She said herself that she loved you. "

"But she's so beautiful. What if she's found someone else? What if she's found someone in Gryffindor? Some one her friends would approve of?"

"She won't have. Now get changed and get ready to tell the world that you love that girl."

"Fine."

"Thank you"

&

"Drake it's eight o'clock" Blaise yelled, "and you're on first. You don't want to miss your spot or you might not get another chance."

"Alright, alright I'm coming."

Meanwhile in Hermione's dorm. 

"Come on 'Mione. You've got to come." Ron whined

"yeah," Harry agreed " and guess who's on first. Malfoy, I bet he sings like a cat on heroine."

"See now you've got to come even if just to see that"

"I'm not coming guys and that's final. I just want to stay here."

"But you haven't been out all week Hermione. What's wrong?"

"I don't want to tell you ok. Just stop going on at me Ron."

"Look, if you don't come willingly, me and Ron are going to drag you to the great hall in only your under wear."

"You wouldn't"

"you want to take that chance?" Harry replied challengingly.

"Fine. Fine I'll come." Hermione said reluctantly "just let me get changed ok?"

"Meet us in the common room in five minutes."

&

"Hello and welcome to the first ever seventh year Open Mic Night" Dumbledore announced to the hall. "I have been looking forward to this very much. I can't wait to hear what you all have to say and sing. Now without any further ado, Draco Malfoy!"

The hall erupted in cheers and boos as Draco walked on stage.

"Umm... Thanks. I want to dedicate this song to someone I love more than anything in the world. I think she is. For you.

_Everything you say or do  
I am always there for you  
Whether you're laughing or you're screaming  
No one else could take your place  
I will always see your face  
When I'm awake and when I'm dreaming_

_Cause I believe there's a place for you and me in this crazy world_

_If you come running back to me I'll be here waiting  
Cause I still believe in a love worth saving  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place  
Come back to me, I'll be here waiting  
Cause I'm on my knees and my love's not fading  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place_

_I can't stand to watch you go  
Cause in my head deep down I know  
I don't wanna live without you  
I love the way we stay up late  
The way you laugh at your mistakes  
I love everything about you_

_Cause I believe there's a place for you and me in this crazy world_

_If you come running back to me I'll be here waiting  
Cause I still believe in a love worth saving  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
_

_You'd be in your car headed back to my place  
Come back to me, I'll be here waiting  
Cause I'm on my knees and my love's not fading  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place_

_No, don't wanna let you go  
Girl, you belong in my heart, in my arms, in my bed  
Girl, quit messing with my head  
Say that you're coming back to stay right here with me_

_If you come running back to me I'll be here waiting  
Cause I still believe in a love worth saving  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place  
Come back to me, I'll be here waiting  
Cause I'm on my knees and my love's not fading  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place_

_Come back to me  
I still believe  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place  
Come back to me  
I'm on my knees  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place._

I love you Hermione Granger. Please come back to me."

Looking around the hall, all Draco could see were shocked and angry faces. Except one teary eyed happy face. Hermione was walking towards the stage at least until...

"WHAT?!"

A very angry Weasley and Potter were also heading towards the stage looking ready to kill.

"WE ARE GOING TO KILL YOU DRACO MALFOY. WHAT DID YOU DO? PUT A SPELL ON HER, SLIP HER A POTION BECAUSE THERE IS NO WAY HERMIONE WOULD LOVE YOU WILLINGLY."

"I didn't do anything of the sort" Draco said sounded rather offended."I love Hermione. She loves me. The only reason she broke up with me was to make you happy. She said you'd be like this, that you wouldn't understand. You're supposed to be her fr... oww! That hurt"

"You deserved it!"

"No I didn't!"

"Stop it, just stop it!"Hermione yelled. Draco hadn't even realised she was on the stage."I love Draco. I was stupid to break up with him anyway. It only made me miserable. You make me miserable. Draco's right, you're supposed to be my friends. You should just accept that I love him and have faith in me when I say he's changed. Now come on Draco, we're leaving.

Hermione and Draco hands clasped made their way to the door.

"WAIT!" Harry yelled from the stage. Hermione and Draco turned. "You're right. I'm sorry. We're crap friends. If you're happy with Draco then I for one am happy for you. And Draco, truce? For Hermione's sake."

Ron was bright red and smoke was practically coming out of his ears. "Harry what are you thinking? This is Malfoy we're talking about. Son of the most evil person ever to walk this earth, second to Voldemort obviously."

"Exactly Ron. Son of."

"But Harry... he's made our life miserable for the last seven years. How can you forgive him just like that?"

"Because Hermione wants me too and Hermione is my best friend." Harry replied impatiently. "Now Ron, I think it's best if you make your way back to the dormitory and calm down yeah? Come on."

Harry led a calmer Ron from the hall and the next performer hit the stage.

Draco and Hermione just stared at each other.

After about five minutes Hermione broke the silence."I was so stupid. I'm sorry. I didn't think."

"Don't worry about it's in the past now. All that matters is that we love each other and we're back together."Draco replied while stroking Hermione's unruly hair."Now, I believe we have been reunited for at least ten minutes and you are yet to kiss me."

"Come here"

"Happily"

And with that Draco's lips descended upon Hermione's.

**THE END**

**&**

**AN:** Not great i know but it is my first one. Anyway hope it wasn't too awful. Please Review. CONSTRUCTIVE crytisism appreciated.

Much Love

Paige xXx


End file.
